


The Unforeseeable Future

by Locolo



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, This is simply how it is meant to be, miphlink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolo/pseuds/Locolo
Summary: Awaiting her end within the very beast that she was meant to control, Mipha would have never believed that her biggest nightmare could turn into the fulfillment of her biggest wishes. For the future... is not set in stone.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. The Unforeseeable Future

_"Daruk… I have a request!"_

_The Goron in question glanced at Mipha as they walked a few paces behind Zelda and Link. Witnessing the way the Zora princess stared at him with a certain determination within her eyes, he merely beckoned for her to continue._

_"Might I join you for your training the next time…? I thought… with the impending Calamity, it would be best for me to improve as well!", seeing that it was something that he could grant her, he grinned with a hand held to his chest._

_"But of course! The more the merrier!", yet, shortly afterwards, his expression turned a little thoughtful as he scratched his head._

_"Ah, but… we are still lacking the knight who will banish the Calamity. So, if you would happen to see any knights, just tell me straight away!"_

_"Oh, y-yes, of course…", glancing at the Zora princess once more as her tone grew more quiet with each word, he witnessed that her attention was directed elsewhere, and upon following her gaze onto the figure in question, he grinned once more as he shifted his eyes between them._

_…_

_The birds chirped while the sun was setting, painting the horizon in a warm, crimson light in this short but important moment of rest for the Champions._

_"Daruk, about what we were discussing earlier…", Mipha held a hand close to her mouth, trying to muffle her voice before the Goron remembered their earlier conversation._

_"Sure, we can get right to it if you want!", directing her gaze to the ground, Mipha smiled lightly upon hearing this, imagining the possibility to improve her skills even further._

_"Good… I want to get stronger so that I may… t-that I may fight… alongside…", slowly but surely, her eyes wandered towards Link, who was watching the scene between Impa and the little guardian, his back facing towards her._

_However, having noticed the way both Mipha and Daruk were directing their attention towards him, Link glanced back at Mipha before he turned around fully to approach her, his unspoken question lingering within his eyes. Feeling the rush of anxiety coursing through, she hesitantly held her hands in front of her in a reassuring manner, unable to cease her own stuttering as he halted a mere step in front of her._

_"Ah…! I-I, n-no, I was… just…"_

_It was then that the scramble between Impa and their little guardian gained Link's attention once more, and Mipha found herself heaving a sigh in relief. But above all, Daruk could only grin so much before even his grin couldn't grow any wider._

* * *

As these images flashed in front of her mental eye once more, Mipha closed her eyes in anticipation as the Waterblight readied its spear to impale her, the strength having all but left her body in this everlasting struggle. She wished… she wished for so much still… but it seemed that it would forever be just that, knowing that she would die with these wishes. She never… 

"So this is how it ends…", she turned her head away, bracing for the inevitable. 

She never got to speak it to him aloud. 

"... **no!** I _won't_ allow you to take her from me again!", her eyes snapped open as the blow of the beast was halted in its path, and her eyes were staring at the back of another Zora instead. Turning his head as much as he could, he flashed Mipha a wide grin that she would always know. 

"Looks like… I got here in time, sister."

…

Link was unaware of anything that happened around him, the hordes of monsters, the destruction, all of it went past his mind, and only those who were standing in his way met the end of his blade as he ran without ever pausing, his eyes set upon the giant form of Vah Ruta in the distance, and his mind only set upon the Zora who was trapped within, fighting for her life within this very moment. 

And he pushed further, refusing to listen to a single complaint of his aching body as he ran, seemingly never fast enough. The moment they had discovered that Calamity Ganon's influence had even reached the Divine Beasts, Link felt, for the first time in his life, that his hope was simply fading away. The moment everything seemed to be lost, when the Calamity took over Hyrule Castle, Link was ready to fight until the very end, to ensure that Zelda escaped safely to fulfil her duty, he was ready to face anything in his path as long as he still had something to fight for. 

But upon learning that the Divine Beasts were corrupted, and the Champions were fighting for their life's within the very machines that were supposed to be on their side… his thoughts turned to Mipha. 

And he lost that will continue. 

… but once again, the little guardian, who saved them on countless occasions, helped them more often than he could count, he gave them hope. He gave them hope to continue. He gave _him_ hope, by showing that it was not yet over. The Divine Beasts were still standing, their blue lights still shimmering on their hull, and regardless how impossible it seemed to be… 

… she was still alive. 

"... hold on… a little longer…"

* * *

"It's stronger than I thought…!", Sidon panted heavily, focusing to remain steady while Mipha was leaning on her spear, barely keeping enough strength to stand. Witnessing this, Sidon gritted his teeth, gripping his own spears tightly as he gathered anything that he could muster. Everything… to protect his sister! 

And still, his head shifted slightly as he witnessed the footsteps drawing near from behind, and the moment his eyes met the figure whom he knew all too well, a smile grew on his face even in this dire situation. 

"You've come…! Seeing you here and fighting alongside you once more is truly a gift.", Mipha followed the gaze of Sidon before she froze, and Link's eyes met her own. No word was spoken as her hands trembled ever so slightly, but before long, her eyes gleamed as she smiled at him, exchanging a silent nod. And yet, as Link joined their side and stood beside her, her head lowered with her eyes glancing at him. 

"I knew you would come… seeing you here, I feel that I can face anything, no matter what may come our way…", her words were a quiet whisper, but before Link could truly acknowledge them, she circled her spear and held it confidently at her side, facing their fearsome opponent once more. 

Together. 

… 

The ground shook beneath their feet as the Waterblight perished with a pained scream, vanishing in a bright light. Link was breathing heavily, his hand still gripping the handle of his sword tightly, still expecting… something… to happen, but even as the silence stretched on, the beast remained gone for good. 

Mipha, on the other hand, couldn't contain the joy within herself as she lowered her spear, desperately trying to believe that all of this was… real. She regarded Link with a deep smile, the latter still not relaxing in the slightest even as she approached him from behind until they were only inches apart. It was then that he finally turned his head to meet her eyes, and for a long moment, silence hung between them while Mipha held a hand to her chest, struggling to contain her own feelings. 

But even as she struggled to find the right words, they died within her throat when Link suddenly dropped both his shield and the Master Sword, their clattering on the ground tearing her out of her trance before she found herself frozen in place, a pair of arms carefully holding her against himself, hugging her deeply. Being more than overwhelmed, she barely managed to move her head to see that Link had buried his head against her neck, and his whole figure was trembling against her. Her mouth opened in utter shock, gasping with barely suppressed anxiety the moment she heard his small and frail voice on her back, whimpering almost inaudibly, but it was enough for her to know. 

He was crying. 

Sidon watched silently from the back, frozen in place as he witnessed the scene in front of him with several images coursing through his mind, and a fond smile grew upon his face. He had always been wondering what Link had been feeling the moment he remembered Mipha in his own time, the sheer blank expression he was holding, but the undeniable fright that was reflecting in his eyes as he shivered almost uncontrollably… 

This scene, it was everything he had dreamed for. Watching his overwhelmed sister slowly but surely placing her hands on Link's side to hold him against herself, he was the one who could witness it as the tears rolled down Link's face, silently dropping onto the ground. And in this moment, Sidon swore something to himself, his words being left unheard by the pair. 

"This is the future that you deserve, sister… I won't allow anything to take it, for as long as I am here. I promise…"

* * *

The sky was clear and the land was finally freed from the evil forces that had been plaguing it, the Calamity being no more as the Champions watched upon the balcony of the castle to greet a new day, a peaceful one. Zelda slowly stepped forward into the light of the warming sun, her eyes glimmering as she finally witnessed the end of their seemingly endless struggles. 

But it was… finally over. 

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the remaining piece of Terrako within her hand as it began to emit a faint light, growing stronger with each moment until it enveloped the brave souls who had travelled from a distant future, and the Champions knew that their time had come to return to it once more. 

Exchanging their final words with those who each saved the Champions from a fate that would have otherwise been inevitable, Sidon and Mipha, too, regarded each other as the light began to envelop her brother as well, and she knew that the time had come. 

"I am so proud of the Zora you have become, Sidon. You will always be my dear little brother, and I know that we won't be apart.", a smile formed upon her lips despite the sadness that began to dwell within her, but knowing that their future was safe, and she had the chance to see him growing up in all of these years… she knew that everything was alright. 

"Truly, we will never be apart in our time… seeing you here in this moment, it was all I had ever dreamed for. But there is something that I still need to give you.", regarding her brother with questioning eyes, she watched as he retrieved something from a small bag that he was carrying before he pulled out a blue set of… 

Her gasp was enough for Sidon to know as he subtly presented to her the masterfully crafted Zora armor in his hands, its creator standing directly in front of him. 

"But Sidon, how-" 

"In my time, you have never been given the chance to present it to him… you wouldn't forfeit your chance this time, would you…?", without another word, he placed it into her arms, smiling at the sight of his taken aback sister as she all but stammered upon looking at the Zora armor. 

And with this, Sidon, along with the others of the future, dissipated in the same light, vanishing into the distant sky with joy in their hearts. Mipha stood still for a long moment before her eyes slowly wandered into the sky, a final whisper leaving her. 

"Thank you, Sidon…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for what happened in this game. The feeling of knowing what is supposed to happen, until the mid where the game starts to vehemently oppose that by doing whatever it wants but you still believe that it will end badly until the very end, where you just have no idea anymore what will happen. Simply beautiful.


	2. The Princess And Her Knight

Mipha glanced upon her hands as she sat in front of her diary, turning her attention away from it before she rose from her chair, her eyes wandering to the Zora armor that was neatly placed upon her watery bed. Regardless how often she pictured the scene within her mind, one single doubt was enough to disrupt whatever illusion she tried to create for herself, only causing her worries to spread within herself. 

Her mind was torn between the feelings of utter happiness and barely suppressed anxiety, it would not be long until Link arrived in the domain. How long had it been since they had gotten to spend time together just as they once used to…? Back then, he would visit frequently… and how she had always been looking forward to it. For every time they had to separate, her anticipation for their next reunion would only grow, up until the very point where she wondered why he couldn't simply  _ always  _ stay within the domain… 

But alas, his duty to the princess had bound him elsewhere. Yet, things were different now, and this time, she had to take the leap. 

However, suddenly her mind interfered once more and, for the briefest of moments, Mipha looked down upon herself before her eyes wandered to the reflection of herself upon the shimmering ground, doubts once again trying to force themselves into her thoughts in order to make her hesitate, to make her second guess herself, to simply make her relent and  _ let it go _ … 

But with a deep breath, she desperately tried to banish these doubts into the deepest corner of her own mind, and she held a hand close to herself. 

Surely, he wouldn't… no, she was  _ certain  _ of their bond. And nothing would stop her from finally showing him what was obviously in front of them both. 

"Ancestors, please give me strength…"

* * *

"I'm glad that you could find the time to visit our domain once more, Link.", Mipha gave him a small smile as both her and Link rested upon the trunk of Vah Ruta, overlooking the distant land and the horizon as the sun was slowly beginning to set. Directing his eyes towards her, she witnessed the pure honesty within them as he smiled at her in return, giving her a small nod. She was glad,  _ very  _ glad… he may have grown considerably since the last time they had met like this, but he was nonetheless the same. And he still seemed to cherish it just like she did… 

As she simply returned his gaze, she felt as if nothing had ever changed between them. 

… however, it was then that she suddenly realized how her own staring might have made him feel before she abruptly looked into the distance again, feeling the embarrassment coursing through her even as Link gave her a subtle but questioning glance after her sudden change in attitude. 

Noting her slightly stiffening form, Link curiously regarded his childhood friend as she directed her attention to a small bag beside her, carefully pulling out a pair of fish before she offered him the one that was already cooked and suitable for him to eat. 

"Do you remember how we have always used to catch them ourselves? I hope you still enjoy them…", glancing at the cooked fish she offered him, the memories coursed through his mind with a warm feeling before he gratefully accepted the fish, his hands lingering upon her own for a moment before he carefully pulled back. Mipha couldn't help but glance down upon her hand as she lingered for the briefest of seconds until she directed her eyes down onto the raw fish in her own hands, unable to contain her own smile upon having witnessed his own. 

The silence that followed was a comfortable one as the pair simply relished in the company of the other, silently enjoying the fish that was connecting them with a ton of cherished memories. But these were not the only thing that was upon her mind as Mipha tried to find a suitable way to approach the matter at hand, and words simply seemed to evade her within this very moment, giving way for her anxiety to spread once more as, despite how many times she had encouraged herself, being finally within the actual situation she had so often pictured in her mind was something entirely different. 

Almost lost in her own thoughts, her eyes were only subconsciously glancing into Link's direction until she realized that he was regarding her out of the corner of her eyes as well, causing her to turn her head and to break out of her trance with a questioning glance. 

"Is something the matter…?", her voice was almost uncertain, as if she was afraid that he had somehow the ability to read her own thoughts before she discarded these images, wondering if something was bothering him instead. He didn't mind the silence, did he…? Or-

"Your teeth.", her mind halted almost instantly, and she blinked her eyes several times before she hesitantly shifted her eyes to the small space between them, trying to wrap her mind around the meaning of his words. 

"My…?", before she had a chance to do so much as overthink it, Link genuinely smiled back at her with a glint in his eyes as he tilted his head slightly, his eyes directed upon the sharp teeth in her mouth that were usually hidden from view. However, despite his reassurance, Mipha found herself almost carefully taking another bite from her fish, being a lot slower as she subconsciously worked to conceal her sharpened teeth from his view in the fear that they might startle him. 

His smile faded upon witnessing this, and without saying another word, Link merely glanced at his fish once before he gained her attention by sharply inhaling, taking a large bite of the fish with an obvious effort to show as much of his teeth as possible, contently chewing on it with an innocent expression while Mipha stared at him with widened eyes, something that he was obviously aware of before he finally  _ did  _ meet her eyes with the piece of fish still in his mouth, acting as if he only just now noticed. 

And the both of them finally started to laugh, their joyful laughter now filling the air as they acted just like they did when they were children, and Mipha could barely contain the feelings coursing through her as Link simply smiled back at her with his eyes closed in content. 

"Truly, you have never changed, have you?", her voice still filled with amusement, Link merely shook his head, glancing down upon himself with a small grin. And yet, despite that joyful moment they shared, her smile slightly began to waver as she directed her sight into the distance, watching the remains of the setting sun as her original thoughts returned into the front of her mind, reminding her that it couldn't stay like this if she didn't wanted to feel the pain once more, the sheer anguish of watching him leave while never knowing if he would ever return again… 

Not any longer. 

"Link…", witnessing her sudden change in tone, he shifted his back towards her with a now more serious expression, silently encouraging her to continue. 

"With all that has happened, and the threat of the Calamity finally being gone… what are your plans for the future? Are you… still in service of the princess?", choosing her words carefully, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, witnessing his thoughtful expression as he glanced down upon himself. And yet, as the silence stretched on, she could not restrain herself from asking further. 

"I always look forward to the time I can spend with you… it has been a long while since we last had the chance to do so…", glancing down at her trembling hands, she finally turned her head to meet his eyes, a certain determination reflecting within her own. 

"Whenever you had to leave again, I was counting the days until you returned… but a part of me could simply never help but wonder if… if you couldn't  _ always  _ stay with me…", having reached a point where she could no longer turn back, she closed her eyes as she heard his gasp, her heart beating furiously within her chest. 

"Link, do you trust me?", taken aback by her sudden inquiry, Link still did not hesitate as he slowly nodded at her, his gaze now entirely focused upon her. 

"Then close your eyes…", without saying a word, he slowly did as she asked and concealed his eyes from her as he closed them, hearing as Mipha seemed to retrieve something from her bag until she closed the distance between them, and he could almost feel her closeness as her hands suddenly but gently placed against his tunic, lifting them over his head to remove it, leaving him bare. 

His quickened breaths indicated his sudden feeling of exposure, but upon remembering her words, he relaxed as Mipha seemed to hesitate in her actions until Link silently allowed her to continue by giving her a small nod. 

Before long, she instead pulled another, unknown fabric over his head, gently pulling it down onto his chest to allow him to move his arms through its sleeves, a sudden but soothing coolness enveloping his body as the unfamiliar material laid upon his skin until Mipha placed a last headpiece down upon his head, feeling yet again the same kind of material. 

And finally, after a brief moment of silence, her voice brought him out of his trance. 

"You can open them now…", doing just that, his eyes slowly opened once more before they fell upon the new armor that was now adorning him, and they widened immediately afterwards. Mipha silently regarded Link in his new attire, seeing as the armor  _ perfectly  _ fit upon his body, and for just this moment, she could not help herself but hold her hands close to herself as she regarded him with hopeful eyes, not able to tear her gaze away from him for a single moment as what she saw in front of her was the only future that she wanted to have. 

But it was not for her to decide. 

Once again, silence reigned between them as Mipha sat upon her knees with her hands folded together, holding them close to herself while Link regarded the masterfully crafted armor deeply, until his eyes met her own once more, and she couldn't remain silent any longer. 

"You know what it resembles, don't you…?", even as her voice failed her to the end and she could finally no longer hold his gaze before she glanced at the ground in pure anxiety, a last whisper left her. 

"... I hope… you like it…"

… 

Even as her hands began to tremble, and the silence stretched on, she could not meet his eyes until suddenly, a hand placed against her chin, slowly but gently forcing her to meet his gaze once more before she finally witnessed his tearful eyes along with a genuine smile, and he carefully wrapped his arms around her into a hug, melting all of her previous anxiety away. 

"Of course I do… I won't leave, not this time…", her eyes widened with each word, her hopes beginning to overwhelm her until he slightly pulled back, and time seemingly stopped around them. 

"Not ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply because it has to be, I couldn't resist


	3. Heart's Escort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only discovered this part just now...

Mipha carefully placed the last of the decorations upon the wall of her room before she slowly took a step back, admiring the shimmering, blue crystals that were now adorning most parts of the entire domain. Smiling in content, she could see her own reflection within one of the crystals before she witnessed a small figure tentatively stepping into her room from behind, causing her to turn around. 

"Sidon, you needn't worry about entering.", as she approached little Sidon, he looked up at her with big eyes as he awed the crystals upon the walls, lost in their shimmering beauty. Her smile widened before she gently took him into her arms, holding him high in front of her as she tilted her head slightly. 

"Well? Are you excited for this year's festivities?", grinning wildly at her, his teeth sparkled briefly as he nodded his head energetically. Unable to resist, Mipha couldn't help but giggle lightly at his joyous expression. It almost reminded her of… 

The moment the image of him came into her mind she could barely contain her own excitement and anticipation as they coursed through her with renewed intensity. 

"This year will be special, we will be having a visitor. It won't be long until he arrives, and then I'm sure we can all play together.", hearing this, little Sidon wiggled happily in her arms as he expressed his joy before she set him down upon the ground again, smiling back at him. 

"You will just have to wait a little longer, but until then, you must promise that you will be patient.", holding a hand to his chest, Sidon was gone almost in an instant as he happily barged out of the room in barely contained anticipation. Watching after him for a brief moment, she merely smiled lightly before she glanced at the wall once more, her eyes wandering to the decorating crystals. 

Truly, this year would be special… from this day onward, he would live together with her in Zora's domain. It will be the most joyful day of her life, and she will never forget it. As a present for this year's winter and event, she could have never asked for anything more.

"Lady Mipha!", she was swiftly torn out of her thoughts as she witnessed a Zoran guard hurrying towards her, his distress evident in his eyes. 

"Monsters! It seems some of the remaining ones have gained the courage to attack as soon as a Hinox had found its way here!", Mipha's eyes widened immediately as she held a hand to her chest, worrying about the potential damage it could cause. They were still preparing for the festivities, and it would not be long until Link arrived-

"The Zoran Guard has already engaged them, but Master Link was seen being trapped by the Hinox on his way here, he was taken by surprise-", the Zora could not finish his sentence before Mipha had already grabbed her trident from the wall and rushed out of her room, causing the guard to hold his hand up in the means to warn her… 

… but she was already gone. 

* * *

The snow sent a cold chill through Mipha's entire body the moment her webbed feet came into contact with it, but she paid it no mind as she moved as fast as she could. She disregarded anything in her way, her trident clinging to her side, until she finally caught sight of the first monsters on the outskirts of the domain. 

_ 'Hold on, Link…!' _

Albeit they were by far not as numerous compared to what they were previously used to during the Calamity, they were still a threat, and the Zoran guard was already engaged with the small hordes of Bokoblins. She scanned the battlefield ahead, witnessing only the Captain of the guard among the Zoras, who was occupied with the Moblin that was seemingly keeping the smaller ones together. 

But regardless where she looked, she never caught sight of him, and her worries only began to increase. Acting quickly, she joined the fight near the Zora Captain, eyeing the Moblin carefully while it was still unaware of her approach from behind, oblivious to her imminent attack. She briefly closed her eyes while holding her trident into the air before she created large amounts of water beneath her, diving into them head first until it slowly rose into a giant fountain. 

Spiralling along its current, Mipha didn't halt until she was high enough before she stopped to aim her spear right at the back of the Moblin, who was too late in realizing what was about to happen. In one, quick motion Mipha leapt forward and pierced her trident into its back with enough force to send it onto the ground, dissipating into dust before she graciously landed back on the ground. 

"Lady Mipha, Master Link is still caught in a fierce battle farther ahead, we were separated from him!", the moment she heard this, her heart leaped into her throat. 

"He stands alone?", her eyes shifted past the retreating Bokoblins, and without actively realizing it herself, she gripped her trident with even more force once she witnessed the towering form of the Hinox in the distance, locked into a fight with the one she vowed to protect. 

And almost instantly, an instinct flared up within herself,  _ demanding  _ her to rush to his side. At any cost. 

… 

Mipha grounded to a halt once she finally arrived at her destined location, and within that very moment, the Hinox smashed its fist into the ground, barely missing Link by an inch. Its large eye was glaring down at him, and it followed suit with another strike which forced Link to jump backwards, putting him on the defensive. Witnessing this, pure and utter determination flared within her before she charged ahead. 

"I won't allow you to leave a single scratch on him…!", with barely any time to react, Link could only watch with widened eyes as Mipha suddenly appeared in front of him, shielding him protectively once the Hinox prepared for another strike. Summoning another torrent of water, its fist failed to breach it, thus, giving her the opportunity she was waiting for. 

Circling her trident, multiple fountains of water emerged from the ground, surrounding the Hinox entirely until they closed in on the monster by her will, effectively trapping it within. Link watched her actions with awe, his eyes unable to move away from the scene in front of him as he simply stood frozen behind his childhood friend. 

And before long, the fountains erupted in a last splash, the Hinox slowly falling to the ground in a daze until it, too, finally dissipated. Heaving a long sigh, Mipha turned around and was immediately met with the thankful expression of Link, his eyes deeply focused upon her. And despite the imminent heat that began to flare up in her face, she suppressed it as she surveyed him carefully for any signs of injury. 

Link, who remained silent, could only continue to stare as Mipha gently placed a hand upon his arm once she noticed the small cut he had sustained during the fight, and just as she closed her eyes, her healing powers began to awaken in a blue light. Link could feel the cut closing in a matter of seconds, warmth coursing through the entirety of his body until the light slowly but surely faded away again before she finally opened her eyes once more, locking gazes with him. 

But she didn't let go of him. 

A small gasp escaped Link as Mipha suddenly laid her arms around him completely, pulling him into a gentle hug. Despite the now burning heat that was more than visible upon her face, her heart beating furiously against her chest, Mipha tentatively pulled him ever so slightly closer against herself. 

"No matter how difficult a battle might get… if you- if anyone ever tries to do you harm… I hope you know…", her head dug closer against his neck, and her voice turned into an almost silent whisper. 

"… that I will  _ always _ protect you."


End file.
